list_of_fanmade_ant_farm_episodesfandomcom-20200215-history
List of fan-made A.N.T Farm Episodes Wiki
Welcome to the List of fan-made A.N.T Farm Episodes Wiki The following is a fan-made series of a real show. You may add whatever you like and thanks for adding! Enjoy A.N.T Farm! Oh, and try not to be out of hand with it, no content that isn't kid friendly and that is it! Plot A.N.T Farm is a series that follows Chyna Parks and her three best friends Olive Doyle, Fletcher Quimby and Angus Chestnut. They are all new to a gifted program called "Advanced Natural Talents" (also know as A.N.T) at a top notch boarding school named'' Webster High''. Every episode will have the word "ANT" somewhere in the episode title. Series Overview Season 1 Fletcher is still missing and everyone is starting to really get worried and Chyna accidently admits that she likes Fletcher but she covered it up by saying that she just wants to be friends because it could ruin their friendship. Kyle gets expelled for making Fletcher go missing, and Darryl actually starts looking for Fletcher but the calculations show that he is no where to be found. Chyna decides to just forget the A.N.T Farm and leave everything she just met behind her but Olive and Angus won't let her do that because they say Chyna is their best friend. Chyna decides to stay but says that things will be different without Fletcher or Kyle and the A.N.T Farm. Songs Featured: None Note: This is the first 2 part special of A.N.T Farm, also, Fletcher is still missing. ''' '''Also, this is the last episode that Kyle is in. Guest Stars: Billy Unger as Kyle, Stephanie Scott as Lexi Reed Absent: Jake Short as Fletcher Quimby Olive sees an "Are you smarter than smart?" poster in the A.N.T Farm and signs up. Cameron and Lexi work together in a cooking class. They made "Super Soup" which is a myster soup that they added random ingredients to. Olive eats the soup unaware that it is dangerous, and she gets sick on that night and makes Chyna go in her place. Chyna isn't nearly as smart as Olive so she borrows some type of micro walkie talkie from Angus. She uses it but the walkie talkie starts going haywire, and stops working which leads to Chyna without an answer to the last question "Who was the 12th president?" Chyna says Abraham Lincoln, and gets it wrong, making herself look stupid on live tv. Then her big brother Cameron comes through and feeds everyone a bowl of "Super Soup 2" (now made with an important ingredient that makes you forget the last 30 minutes) and when the host asks Chyna the same question again. Chyna still doesn't know how to answer until Cameron gives her hints and she guesses Zachary Taylor correctly. Songs Featured: Are You Smarter Than Smart (Theme Song) Note: Are You Smarter Than Smart is a parody of Are You Smarter Than A 5th Grader Also, ''' '''This is the first episode to show Chyna's brother, Cameron Parks Guest Stars: Stephanie Scott as Lexi Reed, Carlon Jeffery as Cameron Parks, and Mark Ford as The Host of "Are You Smarter Than Smart" Absent: Jake Short as Fletcher Quimby Darryl visits Chyna at the A.N.T Farm since the students live there and he tell her that he has put posters up that's telling everyone that Fletcher is wanted. A guy misreads the "wanted" sign and when he sees Fletcher on the street, he calls the police and they put Fletcher in juevy. He calls Darryl to bail him out and he gets Chyna, Angus, Olive, and even Lexi and they go to the juevy to bail Fletcher out. When they get there Chyna asks where he was and he said nowhere, Darryl goes to the police officer and tells him that it was all a big misunderstanding and that he was a cop also. The police officer said that since he is a cop, he can get the discount bailing price, 250,000$. After Darryl wakes up from fainting, Chyna says she'll stay at the juevy while they go back to the A.N.T Farm and figure something out. They come back a few hours later with the poster that says: Lost boy, Fletcher, WANTED. with his picture in the middle. Chyna asks Darryl why he would put a wanted sign on a lost poster, and he said he wasn't thinking and Olive says "as always". The police officer understands the misunderstanding and lets Fletcher go, rejoining the A.N.T Farm. Songs Featured: None. Notes: Jake Short has came back after 3 straight days of absence. ''' '''Guest Stars: Stephanie Scott as Lexi Reed, Phill Lewis as Police Officer Chyna and Lexi sign up for the cheerleading squad but when they find out that only one of them can get it, they bet that whoever doesn't make it has to be the other persons, personal servant for a whole month. Lexi wins, and Chyna is her servant but after a week of bruises, humiliation, and other things Lexi made her do, she decided to go to the cheerleading coach to see why she picked Lexi instead of her, and she finally says that Lexi bribed her, and when Chyna finds out, she gets back at Lexi, chicken style. By making her do the chicken dance in front of the whole school. Absent: Aedin Mincks as Angus Chestnut Guest Star: Stephanie Scott as Lexi Reed Songs: None The A.N.T Farm takes a field trip to NASA in Florida. There, they meet Mr. Mark, who shows the A.N.Ts the space technology, and even rocketships! Chyna, shows Mr. Mark how she knows alot about Astronomy, and have written 52 songs about it so far, and Mr. Mark is impressed. Once the trip is over, Mr. Mark gives Chyna an offer she can't resist. To stay and work at NASA for 10,000 a week. She doesn't want to move from San Fansico to Florida, and doesn't want to lose her friends but she decides to stay. Then, Mr. Mark takes her to a room, and when the room loses all gravity, Mr. Marks tells Chyna that she was just an experament, and will test out how long a person can survive without gravity, meaning eventually Chyna wouldn't last in the white, circulaur room without gravity. Soon, Fletcher comes and saves Chyna and when they are about to kiss Darryl comes in, and doesn't notice anything, and goes straight up and hugs Chyna and locks Mr. Mark up, and takes all of the A.N.Ts out for ice cream. Before flying back to the A.N.T Farm in San Fransisco. Absent: Sierra McCormick as Olive Doyle ''' '''Guest Stars: Rob Dyrdek as Mr. Mark, and Zach Steel as Mr. Gibson Note: This episode first shows the A.N.T Farm's director, who takes the field trips and all. Zach Steel as Mr. Gibson In this first A.N.T Farm Halloween special, Chyna and the gang (and Lexi) decide to take a break from Webster High and go to what was supposed to be a 5 star hotel (still in San Fransisco) but instead is a -5 star run down hotel named Vacant. ''They try to contact the hotel manager but no one seems to be in the hotel but them... ghosts, zombies, werewolves, and vampires! The gang then tries to escape but get trapped in the hotel. The zombie hotel manager "Zowie" wants them so the ghosts can have their bodies to posess, but they finally escape, and leave away in Mr. Gibson's van. Who is also possesed with a ghost at the time. The gang then calls the Ghost Busters causing them to reunite after 30 years, and they defeat the ghosts, zombies, werewolves, and vampires, and burns down the hotel, and the A.N.T crew (and Lexi) return to ''Webster High.'' '' Absent: Aedin Mincks as Angus Chestnut Special Guest Starring: Bill Murray as Peter Venkman, Dan Aykroyd as Ray Stantz,' ' Harold Ramis as Egon Spengler and Zach Steel as Mr. Gibson Notes: This is the first episode to have more then one special guest star. Also, this is the first show in history to show the Ghost Busters after they split up in 1989. And Last, There was no song in this episode. Another Note, there may not be many songs in this season. All of the A.N.T's families come to the A.N.T program for Thanksgiving dinner but when Olive's parents can't make it, she become's really upset and jealous of everyone else's parents being there except her's. She starts screaming and yelling for every little thing that all of the A.N.T's do and runs away like Fletcher did. Then Darryl goes out and looks for her, and finds her and brings her back, and when she calls her family to ask why they didn't come, they say because they were having a big dinner at their house but she had hung the phone up before they could say anything. She apologizes to everyone and her and Chyna, Fletcher, and Angus go to Olive's house and eat Thanksgiving dinner there. At the end of the episode, Chyna asks Fletcher where he went when he was missing for so long but Fletcher still doesn't answer. Note: This is a Thanksgiving Special, but that is not mentioned in the promo Guest Star: Stephanie Scott as Lexi Reed Kyle returns and tells the A.N.T's that he is allowed to visit the school even though he can no longer enroll in it. Everyone hates him and doesn't want to talk about it, but Kyle actually tells everyone that he is sorry, for everything he caused when he was there, and Chyna is ready to forgive, but Fletcher starts to tell her the big secret she wanted to know...where he went when he was missing. But then he stops and says he can't tell. Chyna is fed up and really wants someone to fess up, so she goes to Darryl and sees if he has a lie detector test, but he doesn't. So she decides to go and find out herself, she goes to Kyle and asks him what happened, and he tells her that Fletcher was staying with his grandma at her retirement home in Oaksville, California, a short distance from San Fransisco. Chyna believes him but is still curious why Fletcher couldn't just tell her that, but when she tells him what Kyle had said, Fletcher tells Chyna that it was all a lie, and finally tells her where he was. When Kyle said "Stay away from Chyna, from me, from everyone, forever!" Fletcher was getting ready to fight Kyle, but then Kyle grabbed him and took him to a secret liar, and that there is more to him then anybody knows but he can't remember anything else about it, it's like he got his mind erased. Once Chyna here's this she goes to Kyle and tells him that she will find out more about him and she will stop whatever he's trying to do to them. Absent: Sierra McCormick as Olive Doyle and Aedin Mincks as Angus Chestnut Guest Star: Billy Unger as Kyle ' '''Note: The Big secret about Fletcher is told in this episode, and we learn that Kyle is ' '''keeping a big secret. Also, Billy Unger returns as Kyle. Fletcher follows Kyle to his secret lair, and he decides to tell him, his plan to mix a potion that Chyna will drink and instantly fall in love with him. Fletcher punches Kyle in the face, and they both fight, but then Fletcher realizes that Kyle making potions only means one thing...he's a wizard! Kyle then says that he is not a wizard, his Advanced Natural Talent is wizardry AND mathematics though. Fletcher then takes the potions and goes to use it on Chyna for HIMSELF, but the potion falls and breaks and when Chyna finds out, she is mad at Fletcher, and still hates Kyle. Kyle begins to use wizardry to make them forget what happened but Darryl shows up and arrests him for using his wizardry for evil, and Fletcher kisses Chyna and they start going out officially. Absent: Sierra McCormick as Olive Doyle and Aedin Mincks as Angus Chestnut Guest Star: Billy Unger as Kyle Note: Flyna offically starts on this episode, and Billy Unger returns as Kyle. Everything has been perfect lately, since Kyle is no longer a threat to anyone behind bars, and nothing has gone wrong in the A.N.T Farm lately, until a group of teenagers from the A.N.T.E.A.T.E.R program,(Advanced Natural Talents Every Amazing Teen '' ''Equips Respectively) comes in and takes over the A.N.T Farm. Chyna, Fletcher, Olive, Angus, and all of the other A.N.Ts go to Mr. Gibson to get back the A.N.T Farm, but the A.N.T.E.A.T.E.Rs give Mr. Gibson a wedge, and hangs him on a flag by his underwear. Chyna then goes to the princible, Ms. Skidmore, who tells them to get out or she will call the police. The A.N.T.E.A.T.E.Rs still refuse to leave, and Ms. Skidmore goes to call the police when Lexi walks in and gains the A.N.T.E.A.T.E.Rs attention, and Chyna tells Lexi to go as far away from the A.N.T Farm as possible so that the A.N.T.E.A.T.E.Rs will follow her, and leave the A.N.T Farm alone, but Lexi then says that she doesn't care about the A.N.T Farm and walks away without the teens following her. Ms. Skidmore comes back and says that the cops are on their way, and then the A.N.T.E.A.T.E.Rs start trashing the whole boarding school but catches the A.N.T Farm on fire, without any of the flames getting anywhere else in the school but that area. Darryl comes and the fire department clears out the fire, but says that the place will have to be rebuilt, so until then, the A.N.Ts can't go to school and the A.N.T.E.A.T.E.Rs get put in jail. Guest Star: Stephanie Scott as Lexi Reed, Zach Steel as Mr. Gibson, and Mindy Sterling as Ms. Skidmore Note: This episode has a special promo since it marks the start of the 5 episodeA.N.T farm ''' '''absent arc With nothing to do and nowhere to go, the A.N.Ts go over Chyna's house but there are so many A.N.Ts there, that everyone gets rowdy, and Chyna needs to figure out a way to use the A.N.T's talents to entertain themselves, so she decides to play Hide and Seek with them outside, and they can all use their talents to hide themsleves. Chyna counts to 1,000 and ends up looking for them for over an hour, and when she is ready to give up, they all come out of the blue and say "SUPRISE!" and Chyna is shocked but gets over it, and is happy that they all didn't run off, and the A.N.T's decide to stay at Chyna's place, untill the A.N.T Farm is repaired. Note: The A.N.T Farm is still gone, and this is the first episode showing the Park's house. Guest Star: Carlon Jeffery as Cameron Parks The A.N.Ts start taking advantage of staying at Chyna's house, and starts bringing their beds, and tv's, and basically, their whole houses to Chyna's house! Then Cameron tells everyone to leave, but Chyna doesn't want them to leave, just not to bring everything they own, over their house. Later, Chyna goes to Fletcher and they talk about how things have been awkward between them since they starting dating, and Chyna is wondering if they should just be friends, and Fletcher gets sad and runs away without saying anything. Chyna is kinda ticked off from Flecther running away all the time, especially at a time like this, and she decides to go to him and break up with him, but instead, she gets Darryl to tell the A.N.Ts to stop taking advantage of their house, and the A.N.Ts put everything back in their house, and continue staying at Chyna's house, and Fletcher texts Chyna saying to come to his house, and there, he had set up a fancy date, with a butler, and wearing a tuxedo, and has candles, and tells Chyna he loves her, and Chyna says she loves him back, and they kiss. Note: The A.N.T Farm is still gone. Guest Star: Carlon Jeffery as Cameron Parks China seeks Fletcher's sickness, so she takes care of him. Fletcher's sickness comes out of him and heals. China Kisses Fletcher on the cheeks, Fletcher fainted. Season 2: (2013/14) This season will have 40 episodes. Only 2 more day until summer vacation! The Ants are all stocked to leave school. Angus decides its time to ask olive out. So he does and Olive says yes. The 2 go on their first date and the both of them have a great time.The next day at school the 2 confirm that they are now a couple. Chyna and Fletcher are having a big fight about what happend last week at the dance. Principal Skidmore comes out with shoking news, she's closing the ANT Farm! Chyna decides to break up with Fletcher and leaves the Ant Farm ( Even though it's closing and this is the last day of school).Fletcher is mad at Chyna and take all his anger out on Lexi. Fletcher learns that Lexi is a math prodigy and reveals it to the whole school. Lexi gets embarresed and hides in her room for the rest of the day.At the end of the day they all pack up their stuff and say their last goodbyes. Later Fletcher finds Chyna at Pizza and Beyond and Chyna apologizes for yelling at him earlier. In this season, a new exchanged student visits The A.N.T. Farm. As of February 14, 2014, 63 episodes have aired over 3 seasons. Season 3: (2014) This season will consist 30 episodes. Season 3 Chyna is mad at Lexi and decides to get revenge. Meanwhile, Olive breaks up with Aungus. After working for 70 years, Ms.Skidmore hand over the school to Rebbeca Lives, a famous Actor, who turns the school into a Tv Studio. Rebbeca is making a new movie and Lexi decides to audition for a part. Chyna sees this as the perfect chance to get revenge. Meanwhile, Aungus and Rebbeca's niece, Liv Rooney (Who is visting), go on a date. Olive gets mad and plans to ruin their date. Chyna and Olive team up to stop the two events. Also, Fletcher is at ArtCon. Guest Stars: Demi Lavato as Rebbeca Live, Dove Cameron as Liv Rooney Fletcher comes back from ArtCon and decides to give up acting. Chyna tries to change Fletcher's mind (with help from Olive). Meanwhile, Olive realizes how much she loves Angus and decides to apologies for what she did. Also, Rebbeca's movie is about to start shooting and Lexie is in it. Finally, a new boy named Ryan come sto the school and goes on a date with Olive. Note: This is the only episode without the theme song at the begining. Note 2: This is episode is switched around so that the end is at the begining Guest Stars: Demi Lavato as Rebbeca Live, Bradley Steven Perry as Ryan Category:Loveants Category:A.N.T Farm Category:Fannon Category:Fan Category:Ant Category:ANT Category:Farm Category:Chyna Category:Fletcher Category:Kyle Category:Lexi Category:Angus Category:China Anne McClaine Category:Olive